Waiting For You
by Unexisted user
Summary: I will always be here, waiting for you to notice me. AkaKuro. ONESHOT.


**WAITING FOR YOU...  
**

Summary: I will always be here, waiting for you to notice me. AkaKuro. ONESHOT.

Warning: Unbeta'd…possibility of Grammar Errors and OOCness!

Disclaimer: Go to my profile.

Requested by: Shiranai Atsune

* * *

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

 **Dong!**

The loud sound of grandfather clock resounded to the whole empty living room, indicated that it was already 12 midnight. Alone, in the vast, expensively decorated living room… sat a young man on the leather couch, face hiding in his palms. Glancing up at the clock, he let out a barely audible sigh as he sat up straight, leaning against the couch.

Eleven minutes after that, there was a soft click of lock being opened and the main door opened, revealing another man with fiery red hair that was holding a briefcase and complete with his business suit.

Smiling upon seeing the taller male, the teal-haired man stood up from his seat and walked to greet the man.

"Welcome home," he said softly as he took the briefcase from the male. As he took it, the white gold band on his left hand, ring finger glittered due to the light from the kitchen.

The red haired man silently nodded his head and gave his briefcase. As he did that, the same white gold band gleamed upon meeting the kitchen light. He let out a tired sigh whilst he loosened his neck-tie.

"Have you had a dinner, Seijuurou-kun?" the teal-haired man asked, taking the tie from the man with the name of Seijuurou.

Glancing at his right side, he looked down at the shorter male and nodded his head. "Sorry, I had my dinner with a client," he paused when he saw a slight disappointment on his husband's face – though, it was barely there with his blank face – and asked for the sake of conversation. "Have you had your dinner, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya shook his head and forced a smile upon his usually blank face. "I was waiting for you," his clutch at the tie and briefcase tightened a little. "It's fine, though, I'm not that hungry and I think I prefer a sleep right now."

Seijuurou was silent as he regarded his husband. Slowly, he nodded his head and headed for his office. "I'll be busy tonight and you should sleep first, Tetsuya. Don't wait for me."

Tetsuya watched as his husband walked to his office. He shook his head, placing the tie and briefcase on the table and went to the kitchen to wrap the dinner in a plastic wrapping and put it into the fridge. After that, he made some coffee and prepared a light snack for his husband.

He went to send the snack and briefcase, knocking the door lightly before he opened and entered the brightly lighted room. Upon entering the office, Tetsuya quietly walked to the table where Seijuurou was busy with his laptop. Without word, he placed the cup of coffee and light snack on the side of the table where there was no paper and the briefcase on the nearby table.

"I'll be in the bedroom, good night," the smaller male said quietly and stepped out after hearing a faint, 'thank you, good night, Tetsuya'.

Closing the door, the teal-haired man walked to their shared bedroom. Upon entering the dark room, he could almost feel the loneliness and it made him frown. He went to the walk-in-closet to change his clothes into light blue silk pajamas and headed for their King-sized bed.

Lying on the huge bed alone made him realize how cold tonight was… or the night before and before this. It had been long since they slept in the same bed, let alone kissing or just hugging.

They had been married for a year and about five or six months prior, Seijuurou had changed for no good. Sure, the business was getting good but it also changed his attentive husband to someone who was busy and indifferent. There was no more kissing, touching, hugging and it had been months since they made love.

He missed him.

Akashi Seijuurou, his husband.

Tetsuya hugged the pillow tightly. For some reasons, tonight, he felt the loneliness more than the other days. He couldn't help it. It had been long since they had real conversations and he really, really missed him.

 _"From this moment on, I, Akashi Seijuurou, take you, Kuroko Tetsuya, as my husband for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk in life together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work for our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."_

"Sei-kun…"

 _"Now, Akashi Seijuurou. Do you take the hand of Kuroko Tetsuya as your rightful husband?"_

"Sei-kun…"

" _I do."_

"Sei-kun…" A lone tear made its way down his right cheek and wetted the fluffy pillow. Closing his eyes, the younger man relished back on the day they were announced as partners for life. It felt so long ago, though, it was just last year they got married.

Akashi…no, Seijuurou's voice was still vivid in his mind and his solemn vow to love and cherish him felt like nothing now. It felt like a far-fetched dream and it crushed his heart. Hugging the pillow harder, Tetsuya hid his face in the pillow, letting his tears wet it.

He couldn't hold it anymore. No matter how emotionless or blank he was, this was just too much for him. It had dragged for too long and he didn't think he would be able to hold onto this fragile bond.

After months of waiting for his husband, his Seijuurou… Akashi Tetsuya felt that he finally lost his husband. The man that he married was no longer his husband but merely the man with the name of Akashi Seijuurou.

Tonight… silently, he wept for the lost of his husband and their broken marriage. Maybe, tomorrow, he should ask for a divorce.

* * *

 **~AkaKuro~.~AkaKuro~.~AkaKuro~**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou was a very excellent but busy businessman. After he had been married to his boyfriend since middle school, Kuroko Tetsuya, now Akashi Tetsuya, the business had been good and the company stock had been soaring high in the market price. His first few months living comfortably with his dear husband had been changed for good and now, he didn't even have time to eat or even converse comfortably with Tetsuya.

Day by day, he would meet with clients and have meetings till late night. Whenever, he came back home, it would always passed midnight and despite it being passed 12 A.M., his dear husband would always wait for him with a small smile on his usually emotionless face.

For a few nights, he would greet him back with a hug and kiss but days turned months passed and he didn't even smile back or even say, 'I'm back' when he got home. Also, kissing and touching had been long forgotten. There was no real conversation and there was no real contact between them.

It was just based on the matrimony paper that they were still the legally married couple. At the inside, he felt that their marriage had broken…died. He knew that Tetsuya always tried to stay strong for him but day by day; he could see the man he loved died down from inside… slowly, his heart broken into tiny pieces.

Heaving a tired sigh, Seijuurou cracked his neck from side to side and leaned against the back of the leather seat. Looking to his left side, he grimaced when he saw it was already 02:15 A.M when he finished all the work. Tiredly, he stood up and stretched his body. Accidentally, he knocked the still full cup of coffee his husband had made for him.

"Shit!"

He quickly moved the paperwork, worried they would get dirtied. Again, he forgot to drink the coffee Tetsuya had made for him and the light snack also didn't move an inch. For every night, Tetsuya would diligently prepare the light snack and coffee for him but every night he would forget to drink or eat them.

The dripping of the black liquid to the floor irritated him. He sighed at the extra work he had to do. Walking out, he went to get a wash clothe from the kitchen. Since, the office was at the far side of the hallway, he had to pass the bathroom and bedroom before he could reach living room and kitchen.

Upon passing the bedroom's door, Akashi stopped for a while. The door was ajar and it's unlikely for Tetsuya to forget to close the door. He was about to close the door when he heard the small whimper coming from the bed.

He frowned.

Opening the door wide, he stepped into their shared bedroom. Quietly, he walked to where their bed was and again the whimper was getting strong coming from his Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, are you awake?" he asked softly as he went to the man's side of bed.

He wasn't sure since when they had their own side of the bed but it probably since he got busy with the work. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he carefully peered on the teal-haired male's face.

"Tetsuya?" he called again.

But, there was no exact word of answer, just a small whimper of, 'Sei…'

This confirmed his theory that his husband was just mumbling in his sleep. He was about to leave the room, to continue his journey to the kitchen when a soft cry of – again – his name stopped him.

"Sei-kun…don't…go…" a sniff. "Sei…"

Looking at the still crying male, Seijuurou shifted a bit so the moonlight lighted on his husband's face. He was surprised when he saw a fresh batch of tears streaming down those smooth cheeks. Instantly, he froze in his place. He never saw his husband cried, not once and even if he had become cold, Tetsuya never cried.

"Sei-kun…don't go…"

For an instance, he could feel his heart break. Tetsuya's voice was soft and sorrow. It was as if he would really think that Seijuurou would really leave him. Yes, he did think that their marriage had died, broken but deep down he knew he still loved his husband.

"Co…me…back, sei…"

Tightening his fists, he couldn't move his gaze from his husband's sorrowful face. The pleas and whimpers were unconscious yet it was full with breaking emotions. He knew and understood that Tetsuya had always hidden his emotions better than anyone else and he always appeared blank but…

That didn't mean Tetsuya was emotionless.

If anything, Akashi Tetsuya was the person who had more emotions than anyone he knew. But, usually, those emotions would be hidden securely under his perfect, calm mask. However, being an Akashi, he was one of few people who had been able to read the emotion on that face. And for a few months, he had ignored the crack on that emotionless face.

Until it couldn't contain it anymore and the perfect mask of emotion broke completely.

He regretted it. He regretted ever ignoring his husband's sign of distress. His poker mask crumbled under the assault of his husband's tears streaked face. He winched when again Tetsuya let out a soft cry. Leaning down, the red haired male let his fingers wipe the tears from staining the smooth cheeks, before he bowed the rest of the way and placed a first kiss on the soft forehead after months of no touching.

Long, dark eyelashes fluttered before the lids opened to show a pair of beautiful ocean.

"…Sei-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya, it's me," he said as he moved to sit closer.

"Is that really you?"

Seijuurou just nodded his head as he lay on his back and face the younger male. Hugging his confused husband to his chest, he let his chin rest on that mop of blue locks. "It's me, Tetsuya and I'm sorry."

" _I'm sorry for ignoring you."_ Was the unspoken words but Tetsuya didn't need to hear it because he understood it just like that.

"Sei-kun…" again, Tetsuya let tears fall from his eyes as he hugged his husband in return. Finally, his husband had come back. He didn't know why or how but he just glad Seijuurou was back.

"I won't leave you again."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this Shiranai Atsune-san. Sorry, it's short though. For the other readers, I hope you enjoy reading this too.


End file.
